Solo a Taichi
by jacque-kari
Summary: Todo el mundo sabía que algunas cosas solo le pasaban a Taichi. De alguna manera su existencia parecía unida a la mala suerte y situaciones absurdas, y aquello nunca le había importado, al menos hasta que él y Sora decidieron intentar ser algo más que amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Esto va ser un short-fic (énfasis en el "short") de tres drabbles/viñetas.

Un agradecimiento especial a Marce (Elenear28) que me permitió basarme en una experiencia suya y me dio su opinión.

* * *

 **Solo a Taichi**

 **-Capítulo 1-**

El celular vibró en el bolsillo de Sora, trayéndola bruscamente de regreso a la realidad. Al sacarlo, descubrió con molestia que se trataba de un mensaje de Taichi.

¡Al fin! Casi dos horas esperándolo para que ni siquiera se dignara a llamarla. No, en su lugar solo le enviaba un estúpido e insignificante mensaje que de seguro sería una burda disculpa por algo que no merecía perdón. Lo de siempre.

El celular volvió a vibrar en su mano. Corrección de último momento: Dos mensajes. Pero aquello no hacía una diferencia. Esta vez no lo perdonaría. ¡No lo haría!

Más cansada y decepcionada de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca, decidió abrir el chat y lo que vio allí la dejó sin habla.

El primer mensaje era una foto, una _selfie_ para ser más exactos, de Taichi en un… ¿hospital?

¿Lo que alcanzaba a divisar atrás era una habitación de hospital? ¿Se trataría de alguna especie de broma de mal gusto?

Tenía mal aspecto y por lo poco que se veía traía puesta una bata de esas que usaban las personas cuando las operaban. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Desconcertada, decidió al fin leer las palabras que aparecían debajo.

[18:15 PM]: Siento no haber podido ir a nuestra cita, pero todavía sigo un poco aturdido por la anestesia y los doctores no me dejan salir.

¿Anestesia? ¿Doctores?

Se llevó una mano a la boca y el celular por poco resbaló de la otra.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, escribió una breve respuesta que le tomó demasiado tiempo a causa de sus temblorosos dedos.

[18:27 PM]: ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¿Dónde estás ahora?

De: Taichi

[18:33PM]: Me operaron de urgencia por apendicitis. Estoy en el hospital general de Odaiba, pero no te preocupes. Pronto me darán de alta, o eso me dijeron.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Sora dejó dos billetes sobre la mesa del local en el que estaba y salió corriendo, mientras en su interior maldecía a Taichi por siempre tener una excusa a sus faltas que le impedía enfadarse con él.

A esta altura ya estaba acostumbrada, pero esto… ¡esto era el colmo!

Solo a Taichi le pasaba. Solo a Taichi.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Solo a Taichi**

 **-Capítulo 2-**

La primera cita no salió bien. Eso no tenía que por qué significar nada, y quizá no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se trataba de Taichi, su mejor amigo, el que estuvo insistiéndole hasta el cansancio en que le dieran una oportunidad a lo que sentían con todos los riesgos que aquello implicaba, riesgos que Sora no estaba segura de querer correr si podría perderlo a él en el proceso.

Aquello, ciertamente, hizo que se cuestionara algunas cosas.

Luego de que la dejara plantada, o más bien llegara tarde como él puntualizó apenas le atendió el teléfono tras seis llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes sin leer, Sora logró evitarlo por dos días consecutivos, aunque sabía que solo era cosa de tiempo para que la encontrara. _Siempre lo hacía._

Tuvo razón, desde luego. La interceptó al tercer día a la salida de una de sus clases.

—¡Sora! —gritó tras ella cuando la pelirroja hizo malabares para esquivarlo entre el gentío—. ¡Espera, por favor!

Sabiendo que no ganaría nada arrancándose, no con lo testarudo que el chico era, prefirió detenerse y aferrar con más fuerza los libros que llevaba en los brazos contra el pecho, en un intento por darse valor o quizá, por qué no, para golpearlo con uno si hacía falta.

—Taichi… —murmuró cuando el castaño llegó a su lado—. No quiero hablar de lo que pasó, pero si sirve de algo ya no estoy enfadada, así que no necesitas disculparte de nuevo. Lo entendí la primera vez.

—Si no quieres hablar solo escucha.

Sora suspiró y con una mirada le dio a entender que lo haría.

—No sabes lo estúpido que me siento ahora mismo. Nunca debí ir a ese partido, pero estaba nervioso y… uno de mis compañeros de equipo lo sabía, así que me dijo que me haría bien distraerme un rato. Yo le creí, pensé que me daría tiempo para botar tensiones y ducharme, el problema fue que…

—Perdiste la noción del tiempo, ya me lo dijiste.

—O en el fondo no quería ir… —añadió en un susurro, cabizbajo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo he pensado bien y creo que tal vez no quería ir a esa cita porque en el fondo tengo tanto miedo como tú a que esto no funcione. Es la única explicación que encuentro para haberme distraído de esa forma cuando estaba tan feliz de que fuéramos a intentarlo.

—Entonces ahora que me entiendes…

—No. No voy a rendirme. Hikari hizo que me diera cuenta de que solo necesitaba acordarme de quién soy. Nunca he sido un cobarde y no quiero empezar a serlo ahora, menos contigo. Por eso… te pido que me des otra oportunidad.

—Taichi…

—Solo una. Si las cosas no salen bien, me rendiré. Lo prometo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y, contemplando el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del chico, no pudo más que asentir.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Si no te llamabas Taichi, nada. Si por el contrario llevabas ese nombre, desde un pequeño percance hasta ser abducido por los alienígenas, nada estaba descartado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sé que debería explicarse por sí solo, pero por si las dudas, esto transcurre antes que lo que pasa en el capítulo anterior.

El siguiente y último es la continuación del primero.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **Solo a Taichi**

 **-Capítulo 3-**

Después de llegar al hospital y preguntar en Informaciones dónde podría encontrar a Taichi, Sora tomó el ascensor hasta el sexto piso e interceptó a la primera enfermera que vio, aun sabiendo que no la dejarían entrar tan fácil.

—Disculpe. —Se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar la respiración mientras la mujer la miraba con extrañeza—. Vengo a ver a un paciente. Él…lo operaron de apendicitis hace unas horas por lo que sé, su nombre es Ya…

—¿Es usted Takenouchi-san?

La chica se irguió y la miró con aprehensión, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No se lo he dicho.

—Verá —sonrió la enfermera—, él dijo que tenía una cita con una pelirroja preciosa llamada Sora Takenouchi. De hecho, lo gritó un par de veces mientras trataba de escaparse de la sala, pero estaba delirando un poco por la anestesia. Incluso se cayó después de eso. —Intentó excusarlo.

¡Como si fuera a salvarse de esa! Maldito Taichi.

—Y también —añadió más tarde la mujer con cautela—, dijo que vendría a verlo.

El enfado no hizo sino más que crecer ante tales palabras en el interior de la pelirroja.

¿Así que tan seguro estaba de que ella correría como una boba a verlo?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. Le temblaba el labio inferior, no supo si de enfado o porque se echaría a llorar si le decía que no.

* * *

Cuando se detuvo en el umbral y lo vio tumbado en la camilla mirando el techo, toda la rabia que sintió instantes atrás se evaporó.

Se quedó un momento ahí, insegura sobre cómo proceder a continuación. Por suerte él, tanto como la irritaba, solía hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

—Sorita, ¡viniste! —gritó en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

Y entonces ella supo exactamente qué hacer. Sin pensarlo, avanzó hasta él a paso raudo y lo golpeó en el pecho para enseguida hundir la cabeza contra su cuello.

—¿Sabes cuánto me preocupaste, _baka_?

—Discúlpame. No quería, pero todo fue muy repentino.

Ella asintió contra su pecho y se apartó, limpiándose los ojos avergonzada.

—¿Por qué estás solo? No vi a tus padres ni a Hikari afuera. ¿Los llamaste? Hay que…

—No, ¿para qué preocuparlos?

—¿No ibas a llamar a nadie? —La sorpresa invadió cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Solo fue una operación simple y además ya estás aquí. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—Sabías que vendría, ¿no?

—No, pero no te voy a mentir. Tenía esperanza de que lo hicieras.

—¿Y la foto para qué fue?

—Para que me creyeras, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Con lo desconfiada que eres, pensé que no me creerías.

—¿Y es que acaso puedes culparme? ¡Te operaron, Taichi! El día que intentamos salir en una cita por segunda vez. Definitivamente tuviste que hacer algo muy malo en tu vida pasada para que el karma te persiga así.

—O algo muy bueno para que tú estés conmigo ahora. Prefiero ver el vaso medio lleno.

Sora fue incapaz de contener la risa.

El castaño siempre hablaba como si se hubiera tragado un libro titulado "Qué decir exactamente cuando haces enfadar a la chica que quieres".

—Me gusta verte reír, _pelirroja._

* * *

—¿Lo trajiste?

Por segunda vez Sora se encontró a sí misma inmóvil bajo el umbral, dudando antes de entrar. Aunque en esta ocasión había pasado por alto pedir permiso, pues sabía que no se lo darían nuevamente.

—Dos jaleas contrabandeadas directamente desde la máquina expendedora —dijo sacándolas desde atrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

—¿Jaleas? Te pedí que trajeras algo sabroso. ¡Me están matando de hambre aquí! —reclamó frunciendo la nariz.

—Fue lo único que pude encontrar en la máquina.

—Mentirosa.

—Vale, lo único que no parecía peligroso después de la operación. ¿Te das cuenta de que si te pasara algo me acusarían de intento de homicidio? Y no podrían decir que me faltaran razones.

—Exageras.

—Podría pasar. Como sea, no arruines nuestra primera cita pensando en eso —pidió mientras se impulsaba para subirse a la camilla junto a él y le extendía su jalea—. Seguro saben mejor que las de acá.

—¿Primera cita? —preguntó dirigiendo una desdeñosa mirada a la jalea en sus manos, como si la acusara con los ojos de ser desabrida.

—Sí. Pensé que, dado nuestro historial y tu mala suerte, lo mejor sería que la tuviéramos acá, ¿no crees? Si algo más te estalla, ya estamos en el hospital —le explicó con simpleza.

—Eres jodidamente lista, _pelirroja._ Por eso me casaré contigo un día.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon mientras se dedicaba con más esmero del necesario a abrir la tapa de su postre, consciente de que Taichi la observaba.

—Sí, bueno… —susurró al cabo de un minuto—. Veamos primero si sobrevives a la primera cita, ¿quieres?

—Lo que tú digas —respondió antes de empinar la pequeña jalea y comérsela como un niño pequeño, ignorando la cuchara con la que venía.

Sora lo contempló con una tímida sonrisa.

Definitivamente solo a Taichi le pasaban ciertas cosas, pero también solo él era capaz de producirle las más variadas emociones al mismo tiempo, tanto que a veces creía que iba explotar o volverse loca.

Quizá no estaba tan mal, quizá debía dejarse llevar y hundirse en todo lo que la hacía sentir. Quizá si tan solo dejaba de resistirse todo sería más fácil.

Por ahora lo único que tenía claro era que, si la mala suerte y experiencias catastróficas del chico eran parte del paquete, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tenía este capítulo escrito hace varios días y la verdad ya no había razón para postergarlo más, así que aquí está. El último de esta pequeña historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
